


"I do."

by RoxieOfficial



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Poem, Peraltiago, Poetry, Wedding (though not explicitely mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: Short poem that I wrote for my Poetry class. It's basically just a poem about how Jake feels during his wedding.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	"I do."

A smile paints his lips 

and she takes his breath away. 

His heart fills with pride and happiness 

as he looks at his beautiful princess. 

She loves how his eyes grow soft 

whenever he looks her way. 

He hesitates between 

crying and pinching 

himself. For this feels surreal. 

He must be dreaming. 

She looks like a queen 

straight out of a fairy tale. 

From deep within his heart 

the words escape. 

She is his past, present, and future. 

Of that, he is sure. 

Just like she knows he is her king 

and her true love. 


End file.
